Technical Field
This utility model relates to a hinge, and in particular, to a hinge used for an oven door body.
Related Art
With gradual improvement of living standards of people, an oven used for making and cooking food is also gradually becoming a tool for everyday life of people. An oven includes an oven body and a door body that is installed at a front side of the oven body. During a using process, the door body is opened first, then food is put into the oven and the door body is closed, and the food is baked. For a common oven, the oven body and the door body are connected by using a common hinge. When the door body is closed, the door body is fastened to the oven body and covers the oven body. When the door body is opened, the door body stays in a horizontal state. A user needs to give a certain supporting force on the door body to make the door body to stay on a position of any angle. After the oven is used and needs to cool down, the door body can only be opened totally in a horizontal state, which occupies larger space and causing inconvenience to the user.
Certainly, all these hinges mostly depend on a pulling force of a spring, and a manner of twisting pulling is used. When the door needs to be opened, the oven door is being opened and the spring is pulled, and opening of the oven door is implemented. When the oven door needs to be closed, it is only needed to let the oven door free, and the oven door is closed because of a resetting function of the spring. In actual use, because resetting of the spring has a certain accelerated speed, at the moment when the oven door is nearly closed, the oven door has largest kinetic potential energy and a relatively large speed, and the oven is easy to be damaged if the oven is stroke in such way for a long time. A common method is to label a door sill with a damping material, such as sponge; however, the spring under this practice still has large potential energy, and is still easy to be damaged. In conclusion, a problem needing to be solved currently is to develop an oven hinge that can slow down automatically at a certain position and avoid striking an oven door sill, which damages a door sill or a hinge easily; certainly, for example, although an oven hinge mentioned in the public application CN201020193660.3 can solve the foregoing problem, but a structure is complicated, and for ovens of different types, overall adjustment needs to be made further for application.